You're my One and Only
by PrincessOfAltea
Summary: Samus is searching for the mysterious melodic voice seeping throughout the Smash Mansion. Who is it, and what consequences will it have on Samus' friend? Rated T for the ending. WARNING! Character Death. ONESHOT.


**Hello! I felt like it was time for me to write another fanfiction, so here it is! I obviously don't own Super Smash Bros. or Nintendo.**

**BASED ON THE SONG "NEXT TO YOU" BY CHRIS BROWN FT JUSTIN BEIBER (I DON'T LIKE BEIBER, BUT CHRIS BROWN IS AWESOME)**

Samus couldn't get him off her mind. As she quietly dashed down the halls of the Smash Mansion, she heard a suprisingly pleasant voice singing,

_"You got that smile  
__That only heaven can make  
__I'll pray to God every day  
__That you keep that smile  
_

_________Yeah, you are my dream  
__There's not a thing I won't do  
__I'll give my life up for you__'  
Cause you are my dream  
__  
And, baby, everything that I have is yours  
__You will never go cold or hungry  
__I'll be there when you're insecure  
Let you know that you're always lovely, girl  
_

_____________________'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now  
_

_______________________One day when the sky is fallin'__I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you  
__Nothing will ever come between us  
__'Cause I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you  
_

_______________________________If you had my child  
__You would make my life complete  
__Just to have your eyes on little me  
__That'd be mine forever  
_

_____________________________________And, baby, everything that I have is yours  
You will never go cold or hungry  
I'll be there when you're insecure  
Let you know that you're always lovely, girl_

_____________________________________'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now  
_

_____________________________________One day when the sky is fallin'I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you  
Nothing will ever come between us  
I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you  
_

_______________________________________We're made for one another, me and you  
And I have no fear, I know we'll make it through  
One day when the sky is fallin  
'I'll be standing right next to you, whoa  
One day when the sky is fallin'  
I'll be standing right next to you, right next to youNothing will ever come between us  
I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you  
_

_______________________________________Stand by my side, side, side  
When the sky falls down  
I'll be there, I'll be there  
You've got that smile  
That only heaven can make  
I pray to God every day  
To keep you forever, oh"_

That was when a handsome face popped around the door, and looked directly into Samus' eyes. This man had a mucky grey bandana tied around his head, and was wearing a grey one-piece body suit, and for once he didn't have his weapons on him. He said "You have a beautiful singing voice..."

And that's when Samus realised that she had joined in during the last part. She blushed, and this made Snake's feelings for her blossom

"Samus, I love you. I want to take you into my eyes and keep you with me forever. So, what do you say? Do you wanna go out with me?"

Samus blushes at this, and she says yes. She seals their relationship with a kiss, and they start to sing the song in harmony. It was the most beautiflul sound anyone could ever hear, their voices soaring like a beautiful dove soaring through the bright blue sky. They linked hands, never to be broken apart. They gravitated into a comforting embrace, and looked into each other's eyes. Both eyes were full of love and happiness.

As it was getting late, Snake invited her into his room and they fell asleep on the sofa, together forever. Unbreakable.

So, from that day forward, Snake and Samus were fully established as a couple. Everyone came to congratulate them... all except Peach. She was sad that her best friend was moving out, and although Samus could be cold and distant sometimes... Peach always stuck up for her to matter what.

So one night, she got one of her dainty knives from the kitchen, and stalked off to the Final Destination stage, which was extremely suitable... the stage name had a literal meaning for Peach. She lay down on the cold metalic flooring, took a deep breath and plunged the knife through her heart. Her final words were, "Goodbye world, Goodbye life and Goodbye Samus..."

**So, did you like it? I felt that the ending was quite dark, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review!**

PrincessOfAltea  
x


End file.
